


Manada es familia

by Lightning_kal



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aunque los demás miembros de la familia también están escuchando, Momento intimo entre madre he hija
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: ¿Ves a esos tres Hope? Tenemos suerte de que sean nuestra familia, aunque no lo parezca siempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “The Originals” y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de la obra los tiene sus creadores L. J. Smith y Julie Plec, son una derivación de “The Vampire Diaries” de Kevin Williamson y Plec, basados en los libros del mismo nombre escritos por L. J. Smith.

_ ¿Ves a esos tres? _ Pregunto Hayley a la pequeña Hope, señalando con uno de sus largos dedos a un punto en el jardín a través de la ventana donde los tres hermanos Mikaelson discutían por quien estaba haciendo trampa en póker a la luz de la luna.

Hope estiro sus regordetas manitas tratando de alcanzar la mano de su madre.

_Quizás su pasatiempo favorito sea crear conspiraciones, perseguirse entre ellos con estacas de plata o roble blanco, encerarse en sarcófagos por algunos años, pero los tres no dudarían ni un segundo en derramar la sangre del mundo entero solo por verte feliz y segura.

Miro a su bebe a los ojos admitiendo que tenía algo de demonio en la mirada, herencia de Klaus.

_ ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ellos son tu manda y la manada es familia_ deposito tiernamente un beso sobre su rubia cabecita.

_Tenemos suerte de que sean nuestra, aunque no lo parezca siempre.

_No volteen, o romperán el momento _ dijo Rebekah limpiándose una lagrima que amenazaba con arruinar su maquillaje.

Estaban a relativa distancia de donde Hayley se encontraba con Hope, por lo que habían escuchado toda la conversación, aun cuando la loba estaba hablando en susurros.

Klaus sonreía tímidamente, porque si, ese bebe era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y debía agradecérselo a la lobita.

Elijah le devolvió la sonrisa mirando cariñosamente a través de la ventana a Hayley arrullando a Hope, mientras intercambiaba cartas con Klaus por debajo de la mesa sin que su hermana se diera cuenta.

Por fin tenían lo que siempre buscaron, una familia.


End file.
